


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by alannalaleona



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Zankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannalaleona/pseuds/alannalaleona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's frat brothers drag him out to a cowboy bar where he meets a suave stranger. What will ensue??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'Em Cowboy

Zach walked into the bar and immediately felt out of place.  The building oozed wild west, and  Zach almost started looking around for livestock.  C owboy hats, boots, and even spurs were in every direction he  looked. Zach turned around and hissed at his frat brother Kyle , "You told me we were going to the club! I look like a fucking idiot." 

Kyle looked Zach up and down and Zach felt himself shrink back from Kyle 's scrutiny.  He knew he looked ridiculous in his tight silky black shirt and slacks with white suede shoes in the company of bolo ties and ten gallon hats, but Kyle 's gaze gave away how out of place he really was.  Kyle  was snickering.  

"Don't worry about it,  man, " Kyle  said, giggling, "Just throw on this hat I brought for you and you'll be aces!"  He  handed Zach  a tall white hat with a jade cord slung around the base.  No wonder Kyle  was fucking dressed in a plaid long sleeved shirt and jeans.  Zach had thought Kyle was going to be the odd one out.  In retrospect, he thought, that probably should have tipped him off.  

Kyle's eyes alit as he spotted their other frat brothers. Zach braced himself for the remarks which included, "Looking good,  Rancey -Pants!  Fancy  Rancey ! " And a lot of other original material.  Zach put on his cowboy hat and tipped it to each insult.  The boys grinned and slapped each other on the back until Kyle yelled, "MOOVE OOUT!" The guys all high-fived and spread out over the dance floor.

  Zach leaned in and mimed to the fellas that he was going to get a drink.  Kyle nodded and Zach watched his brothers for a moment as they began to hone in on some pretty girls to dance with. Zach noticed the majority of them wore jeweled mini skirts, midriff tops, and cowboy hats.  His brothers would be happy tonight. 

Zach sighed and made his way over to the bar.  Normally he drank beer, but since he felt so out of place, he figured getting his drunk on early wouldn't be such a bad thing.  "Old Fashioned!" He yelled to the bartender, who nodded and had the drink out before Zach could even turn around to survey the crowd. He nodded his thanks to the bartender and swirled around on his stool to see what was going on.

There was some raucous yelling from one corner of the bar, and Zach looked over to see his frat brothers having a shots contest.  Zach shuddered.  That was not for him tonight, the last time he did that he had felt like death for a whole three days. Zach tended to stay away from those...unless he was trying to impress a girl...or a boy, h e added in the back of his mind.  Zach swiveled around in his stool again.  And again.  And again, taking intermittent sips of his drink until he heard a voice from beside him on  the bar, "Those are  fun, aren't they?"

 Zach slammed his hand on the bar and the stool came to a stop.  He took a moment to get his bearings and he turned toward the voice.  A shock of b londe hair, a  gorgeous smile, and soft teddy bear eyes were facing his way.  It was almost too much to take in, so Zach closed his eyes for a moment and snapped them back open quickly. So as to not miss anything, he thought.  "Sorry," he muttered, "I got a bit dizzy there."  

A dazzling laugh. "That can happen.  Frankie Grande. " The guy extended his hand, and Zach gripped it firmly. Frankie's grip was warm and strong.  Zach almost didn't want to let go, but he did, as it would have been exceedingly weird to hold a man's hand the moment they met.

"Zach  Rance .  ..Can I buy you a drink?" Zach gulped, his voice almost breathy as he asked.  Frankie's eyes widened and then crinkled and Zach thought that that maybe was the best smile he could have ever imagined.  

"Sure." Frankie  said warmly, and while Frankie turned to order a drink, Zach studied him curiously.  Frankie was wearing a crop top, which was what gave Zach the courage to ask him if he wanted a drink. He knew that was kind of stereotypical, but hey, some stereotypes were there for a reason.  Frankie wore dark jeans and pink and green checkered vans, like a watermelon. Zach listened for what drink Frankie ordered, but realized he was too late when Frankie's drink was flourished upon the bar by the bartender.  Zach raised his eyebrows in the direction of Frankie's drink. It was pink.  Frankie shrugged. "Shirley Temple with vodka," he said simply, and Zach grinned, causing Frankie to smile in return. 

"That sounds awesome," Zach said, "Mind if I try a sip?" Frankie looked mild ly surprised for the second time that night, but pushed his drink wordlessly toward Zach, a smile playing on his face. Zach took the straws in his tongue and looked up at Frankie's face as he sipped the drink slowly. It was actually really good, and on the way up, Zach licked his lips.  His eyes were still trapped on Frankie's. 

Zach pulled back and before he could say anything, Frankie said, "Good, isn't it?" And with that swished the straws aside and downed it in a single gulp. Zach leaned against the bar,  impressed.  Frankie stood up.  " Aaah ," He said, and stretched his arms up.  Frankie's shirt lifted so much Zach could see the bottom of his nipple.  "So. " said Frankie, sitting down next to Zach at the bar.  Their faces were so close their noses almost touched. " Wanna  do something fun?" Zach nodded, breathless despite himself, and this time, their noses did touch.  Frankie pulled back and  bo o ped  Zach on the nose with his finger. "Good. Bartender, four shots of whiskey!" T he whiskey arrived, and Frankie set two in front of Zach. "You ready,  Rancey  Pants?" Somehow that stupid nickname  sounded so good when Frankie said it.  

"Yeah," Zach said, his mouth dry. "Let's toast to something."

"YEAH!" Frankie exclaimed, a shot in each hand.  Zach followed suit.  "To the BULL!" Frankie shouted.

Zach, caught up in the moment yelled, "To the BULL!" And downed both shots at the same time. So much for avoiding shots competitions.  But he was trying to impress a boy... 

Frankie leaned into Zach and whispered in his ear, "Stay here." He pushed Zach back on the stool, and Zach leaned back to watch Frankie cross the room. 

"To the....bull?" Zach muttered under his breath absentmindedly, his true focus on Frankie's ass as he crossed the room. And suddenly Zach knew where Frankie was headed. To the bull.  

Zach swayed,  the combination of the shots and the realization of what Frankie was doing weighing down on him(and no, it was not a swoon over seeing Frankie begin to straddle the bull.) Zach watched Frankie's eyes survey the room and finally land on him. "Watch me," Zach saw Frankie mouth, and Zach nodded solemnly. Like he could take his eyes away.  Frankie held his gaze, and the bull began to move.  

For a moment Zach thought Frankie was going to topple to the ground, but then Frankie lifted both of his arms in the air and the bull began to go faster.  Zach's mouth fell open despite himself. Frankie's eyes found his every time the bull turned his way, his eyebrows raised challengingly. Zach was impressed. Frankie yelled out, "Look, Ma, no hands!!" To raucous applause from the bar.  The bull finally began to slow, and Frankie stared Zach down while he dismounted, his movements fluid like a dancer's.  

Zach turned around to the bartender.  "Shot of whiskey," He said, and gulped it down for courage before Frankie reached him. 

" Whoo !" Frankie exclaimed, putting his hands on Zach's shoulders and giving them a squeeze.   "That was so much fun! You  wanna  go next, fancy boy?" Zach both felt faint and suddenly brave with Frankie's hands still on his shoulders.  

"Yeah," Zach mumbled, turning his neck so F rankie's hand touched his cheek.  "I guess I do." 

Frankie laughed and Zach felt Frankie's fingers drop from his shoulders and trace down his back.  "No need to sound so excited, Zach." Frankie looked at him with genuine concern.  "You don't have to ride if you don't want to. "

 Zach's heart went up into his throat to hear Frankie say his name.   He felt courageous, and his voice strengthened. "I do."

Frankie clapped his shoulder. "I knew you had it in you, Zach! Go on, saddle up. " And with that, Frankie tapped Zach's butt and sat down on the stool, looking as satisfied as a cat that just caught a fish.  Zach supposed in this situation he might be the fish, but he didn't care.  He was like a fish out of water in this place anyway. So. He was a fish.  Great, he thought as he made his way over to the bull, I just labeled myself a fucking fish.  What is even happening?  He felt himself mount the bu ll and he held tightly onto the reins.  What is going on? He searched the crowd until he saw Frankie.    Frankie was grinning and suddenly stood up on the bar and yelled, "GO ZACH! You've got this! "

Zach suddenly found that he didn't really care how this had happened to him at all.  He felt dizzy and proud and suddenly felt the bull moving beneath him.  He stood up on the stirrups and yelled out a battle cry, his fist pumping into the air.  He heard his frat brothers around him chanting, "Fan-CY PANTS! FAN-CY PANTS! " 

Zach  heard Frankie in the background laughing and trying to scream, "GO ZACH!" at the same time.  Zach felt free and excited and maybe like he was flying.... Oh, he was.  He flew off the bull.  

The next thing Zach knew, Frankie was helping pick him up off the floor.  Well, trying.  Frankie kept almost having Zach standing, then collapsing into giggles and piling them both back onto the floor.  Limbs entangled. Frankie's laugh reverberating through his chest.  Zach didn't mind at all. Finally they both managed to stand, and Frankie guided Zach back to their stool at the bar, still chuckling.  

Zach plopped down on the stool. "I did pretty terribly, didn't I?" He asked Frankie.  

Frankie kept trying to hide his smile behind his hand.  Still smiling, he leaned in close to Zach and whispered, "You really did,   but you tried.  And you looked so happy for the five seconds you managed to stay on there! I bet it felt like a lifetime, didn't it? I could tell by the look on your face. "  

Zach blushed.  How had Frankie known? "It really felt amazing, " Zach admitted.  "I wouldn't mind riding again sometime."  

Frankie studied Zach's face carefully. "You  wanna  ride, huh?" Frankie's mouth shaped  into a grin. Zach was confused, and was about to say so when Frankie leaned in and kissed his lips softly.  Zach's eyes closed.  Frankie's lips were so...perfect.  He couldn't think of any other way to describe them.  Zach's eyes fluttered open only for him to find Frankie's face right in front of his, eyes closed demurely.  Zach's breath caught in his throat.  Frankie had the longest darkest lashes he had ever seen.  Frankie put his hand on Zach's chest, and Zach ached at how perfect it felt.  He leaned into another kiss, and before he knew it, Frankie had grabbed his hand and was guiding him past the bathroom line and into one of the stalls. 

 However Frankie had avoided going through the line, Zach had no idea, but he was really grateful Frankie had.  They were as close as they could be, and Frankie's leg was between Zach's and Zach couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alive.  His and Frankie's breath mingled and their lips touched softly.  Zach gently bit Frankie's bottom lip and felt Frankie groan into him. Frankie's hands grasped at Zach's tight shirt, pulling it away from his chest and actually popping open a few top buttons.  Frankie's tongue caressed Zach's lips, begging for entrance to his mouth, and Zach met Frankie's tongue with his own.  Zach felt Frankie pull back a little. Zach whimpered, but relaxed when Frankie began tracing kisses down the side of his neck, licking between them and breathing gently on his neck, just enough to give Zach goose bumps.   Between each kiss, Frankie growled into Zach's neck, "You're fucking beautiful." Zach breathed slowly out and caught Frankie's lips in his own again.  

"Frankie," Zach murmured between kisses, "mm, Frankie, I've never done this..."  

"Done what, Zach ?" Frankie breathed, nipping at Zach's nipple beneath his shirt. "Had sex in a bathroom? Don't worry, baby, we'll make it good."  Zach groaned, he could feel his dick strain against his pants.  Frankie grinned, moving his hand down to Zach's waist. Then lower.  

Zach breathed, "Frankie, I've never had...relations...with a man before. " Zach could feel Frankie stop in his tracks.  Frankie pulled away from Zach, his face suddenly serious.

  Zach could see the desire held just behind Frankie's eyes, but Frankie pushed himself back a little further and said, "Zach, do you want to do this? With me?"

Zach suddenly felt embarrassed and didn't want to talk.  He tried to lean in for a kiss.  Frankie held his hand out in front of Zach's chest.  "Zach, I do actually like you.... I'm not wanting to ...I don't want to use you, I'd like to get to know you, you're fun...I can tell..." Frankie sighed.  "Zach, do you want this or not?"   Zach found himself nodding mutely, a small smile on his face. He felt shy.   Frankie studied his face. "Good.  Now I need to hear it from your mouth."  

Zach felt himself squeak, "Yes, I do. I really like you, Frankie." And was immediately embarrassed, but Frankie leaned in for another kiss.  More chaste this time, but Zach found himself relaxing and leaning into it . 

Frankie pulled back again.  "Well," he said, "If this is your first time, we can't do this in the bathroom of a cowboy bar.  Let's get a cab." Frankie grabbed Zach's hand and guided him out of the bathroom.  They squeezed through the crowd, all secretive glances and soft touches.  Zach even felt Frankie pinch his butt. Twice.  

Finally, they made it outside, and Frankie hailed a cab for them both. They slid into the back and sat as close to each other as possible.  Frankie spread his coat across their laps, giving Zach a secretive glance.  Frankie leaned in to Zach's ear and whispered, "I'm assuming my place, since we don't want your frat brothers to bother us?" Zach nodded and stifled a gasp as he felt F rankie's hand squeeze his thigh, excruciatingly close to where he really wanted it.  Frankie gave him a knowing look and leaned forward to talk to the cab driver.  

"Umm." Zach could see Frankie glancing around for the driver's permit, and spot it in a second. Frankie is very observant, Zach thought, giddy with excitement and anticipation, and Frankie was talking to the driver.  "Caleb." He said, handing the cabbie  a piece of paper, "Please take us to this address." Zach could see Caleb's face in the rearview mirror, and he could see when Caleb spotted the coat over their laps.

  Zach could see the resolve in Caleb's face not to look in the backseat.  The man looked slightly embarrassed.  "Sure thing," he said, his face  red. Frankie noticed his discomfort.

"There's an extra twenty in there for you if you're...very concerned with traffic up there." Frankie said, smiling and placing the twenty on the console.  Caleb looked mollified. 

Frankie turned and sat next to Zach again. "Now," he whispered, leaning into Zach, "Where were we?"  Frankie leaned into Zach, a mischievous look on his face. "Be. Very. Quiet. " He whispered, trailing kisses across Zach's collarbone.  Zach gasped, and Frankie bit his collarbone lightly, a smirk on his face.  He travelled in kisses back up to Zach's ear and nipped his earlobe. "What did I say, love?"

Zach mumbled, feeling hot. "I'll be quiet.  He said,  caressing Frankie's cheek. "If you can be quiet, too." 

Frankie looked at Zach, his eyes wide with anticipation. "Of course I can, Zach." And Frankie leaned down to Zach's waist, pulling up his shirt and kissing around his belly button.  Zach could feel his heart quicken.  Apparently, so could Frankie, because he moved his ear up to Zach's chest and used his hand to begin unzipping Zach's slacks.  

"Baby, your heart's like a humming bird," Frankie murmured,   and traced the outline of Zach's stiffening cock. Zach breathed out slowly.     


"P-please, Frankie," He murmured, reac hing out and pulling Frankie closer. Frankie looked at Zach approvingly, eyes heavy with lust, and made a show of licking his hand and then sticking it in Zach's pants.  Zach gasped at skin on skin, and Frankie chuckled as Zach bucked up into his hand.  

"I've got you, baby," Frankie whispered into Zach's ear, rubbing his finger across the head of Zach's dick.   Precome  smeared over the head and Frankie breathed out delightedly, and began to gently move his hand down the length of Zach.  Zach's eyes closed, and he felt light headed.  He tugged at Frankie's hair, and Frankie leaned over his lap, shifting the coat so he could lick the tip of Zach.  Zach looked down at Frankie as he  took Zach into his mouth, a completely scandalous look on his face. Zach almost lost it right there.  He  massaged his fingers through Frankie's hair to try to hold out, try to focus on something else to keep himself from coming too soon. Frankie's eyes had an evil look in them, and he moved his tongue up and down Zach's shaft, his hand clasped around the base of Zach's dick.  He swirled his tongue and tugged up and down at the base of Zach's cock, his lips meeting the top of his fist.  Zach felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and felt Frankie blow gentle air across his stiff member. 

"Come on baby," He murmured, looking up at Zach, "I  wanna  taste you." Zach felt  frankie's  mouth encompass him again and he lost it.  Frankie wanted to taste him.  Zach pushed up into Frankie's mouth and Frankie pushed down until Zach was in his throat.  Zach reached the edge.  His brain shut off, and for a moment he felt like he understood everything.  And when Frankie looked up at him, delicately swallowing with his lips swollen and full, Zach felt like everything clicked.  Frankie leaned up and kissed Zach on the mouth.  Zach could taste himself and Frankie, salty and sweet.  

Zach looked up to see Caleb the cabbie shielding his eyes.  Zach quickly pulled up his pants and zipped up.   Frankie laughed.  "Yeah, sorry we've been stopped for five minutes, dude."  Zach squinted. They had? Oops.  Caleb looked disturbed.  Frankie reached into his wallet and pulled out another twenty.  "Thanks, man.  Hopefully you didn't see much." Frankie laughed again. Caleb's face was tight, but it he smiled when Frankie handed him the cab fee and another extra twenty.  

"Have a good night, you two. " Caleb the Cabbie said.  And Frankie and Zach were standing alone on Frankie's front porch.  

"So," Zach said, feeling sleepy and happy, "You  gonna  invite me inside?" He smiled at Frankie.  "We did just... you know..." 

Frankie began to unlock the door. "YOU did," Frankie said, grinning.  He opened the door and gestured Zach inside.  

"Well, then," said Zach flopping onto Frankie's big couch, " Wanna  go again?" Frankie smiled and flopped on the couch next to Zach.  He crawled up between Zach's legs and kissed his nose.  

"Yeah, show me some fancy tricks,  Rancey ."  

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it and I MAY be persuaded to write you more Zankie fics. ;)


End file.
